1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic stick with a stick housing, with a refill which may be moved out of the housing through a refill opening, with a feed device positioned in the housing for extending the refill, wherein the refill is in push connection with a piston guided in the housing, wherein the feed device comprises a piston push rod in push connection with the piston and positioned on the side of the piston remote from the refill, wherein the feed device further comprises an actuating push rod in push connection with an actuating element positioned on an end, opposite the refill opening, of the actuating push rod, wherein the actuating push rod is in push connection with the piston push rod via a pair of stops consisting of a first stop positioned on one of the two push rods, and a plurality of second stops positioned successively at an equal distance from one another axially along the other push rod, with a stop alternating device with which the first stop alternates between a second instantaneous stop of the second stops, with which the first stop instantaneously cooperates, and an axially adjacent second target stop, to advance the refill.
2. Background Art
A cosmetic stick of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,317 A. The stop alternating device in the aforementioned US patent is of a complex construction and imposes exacting requirements on the manufacturing tolerances and on the precise observance of the material parameters of the components involved to ensure reliable operation.